


И пламя вспыхнет вновь

by Nafaniel



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Group Sex, Multi, Out of Character, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Rare Pairings, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nafaniel/pseuds/Nafaniel
Summary: Кагура даже не подозревала, что всё не так, как казалось поначалу.
Relationships: Kagura/Takasugi Shinsuke/Kamui





	И пламя вспыхнет вновь

**Author's Note:**

> Прямое продолжение Последней надежды.  
> Ссылка на первую часть https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800872

Камуи выходит из дальней комнаты, убедившись наверняка, что космический корабль увёз Кагуру с планеты. Подходит к сгорбившемуся в кресле Шинске и плавной тенью скользит ему на колени.

— Ну как? Понравилось?

— Отвали. — Шинске хмур и явно не настроен на разговор.

— Не замыкайся. Уж точно не после того, как оттрахал мою сестру прямо в этой комнате.

— Камуи. Что ты хочешь услышать? Что я был рад выполнить твою просьбу и помочь ей исцелиться? Что мне действительно понравилось быть с ней? Что я хочу, чтобы она вернулась? Что теперь твой шизанутый план и сексуальное влечение к младшей сестре не кажутся мне абсурдными? Ты и так это знаешь. Так что я должен сказать?

— Почему ты настолько отвлечённый и погрузившийся в себя, полагаю. Раз всё было так хорошо, то почему ты не в настроении?

— Потому, что проворачивать такой спектакль с родным тебе человеком, искренне считающим тебя мёртвым — слишком даже для меня. И потому, что я не представляю, как потом ей всё объяснять.

— Забей. Объясню всё сам. Да и не воспылала бы она к тебе никакими чувствами, если бы не этот, как ты выражаешься, спектакль, а мне нужны вы оба. Не парься. Всё будет нормально. И повесь обратно мои фотки, люблю твоё лицо, когда ты на них смотришь.

Шинске не отвечает, лишь затягивается поглубже, а Камуи вспыхивает желанием. Он сползает на пол, раздвигает ноги Шинске, почти не встречая сопротивления. Отодвигает полы кимоно и с наслаждением вбирает в рот его полувозбуждённый член. Камуи наслаждается новым вкусом, наслаждается частичками Кагуры и чувствует, как внутри начинает полыхать огонь. Он сосёт жадно, втягивает щёки и выписывает языком узоры по стволу. Зачем ему выбирать, если он может получить всё? И Шинске, и Кагуру. В нём слишком много страсти, чтобы одаривать кого-то одного. А весь мир может катиться в жопу. 

Замечтавшись, Камуи пропускает тот момент, когда Шинске с шипением впивается в его волосы и притягивает к себе, кончая ему в рот. Отстранившись, он отмечает, что довольная улыбка идёт Шинске куда больше, чем нахмуренные брови, за что получает лёгкий подзатыльник.

*****

Кагура возвращается спустя две недели. На её лице — усталость и смущение. Она долго мнётся, прежде чем сделать первый шаг от посадочной станции по незаметной тропинке, но, лишь ступив на неё, набирает скорость. После середины пути она чуть ли не бежит, смотря, как кромка гор появляется из-за горизонта. Бежит и вдруг застывает, словно громом поражённая. В паре километров от пещеры она видит Камуи. Видит и не верит своим глазам.

Кагура думает, что у неё галлюцинации. Она роняет сумку и стоит, таращится на рыжеволосую фигуру и никак не может осознать реальность. Спустя какое-то время Камуи идёт к ней сам.

Он идёт медленно, Кагура бы даже сказала — осторожно, словно боится её. Оказавшись в зоне слышимости он мягко выдыхает:

— Привет, сестрёнка. Давно не виделись. — Он явно видит, как Кагура начинает дрожать и закусывает губу, не может не видеть. — Прости меня. Я должен был сказать раньше, просто… Глупо получилось, если честно. Но вот я здесь и… — договорить он не успел, проморгав тот момент, когда его челюсть встретилась с её кулаком.

— Ах ты ёбаная мудила!!! — Кагура орёт во всю глотку и подскакивает к нему, нанося удар за ударом. 

Поначалу Камуи ставит блоки, защищаясь и уворачиваясь от мощных ударов. Но с каждым ударом сила Кагуры слабеет, пока она наконец не прижимает его к себе, захлёбываясь плачем. 

— Раздавишь… Отпусти. Быть задушенным младшей сестрой не совсем то, чего бы мне хотелось.

— Так тебе и надо, — всхлипывает Кагура, но хватку ослабляет, — идиот. Скотина. Как ты мог так поступить со мной?

— Прости, маленькая, — Камуи наконец освобождает руки и прижимает её к себе. — Так надо было. Но больше я никуда от тебя не денусь, правда.

Кагура хнычет, попутно переваривая тот факт, что Камуи повзрослел. Прежний не знал, что такое извиняться. Прежний не показывал, насколько дорожит ей. Прежний, хоть и доверял ей до упора, всегда оставался немного замкнутым в себе. А сейчас она чувствует, что его душа полностью открыта. Кагура впервые за много лет вновь чувствует себя дома.

Они бредут по дорожке, рассказывая друг другу всякие глупости. О существовании Шинске Кагура не вспоминает до тех пор, пока не сталкивается с ним нос к носу в пещере. Она стремительно краснеет и пытается отшагнуть, но Камуи не пускает её, специально подталкивая в спину.

Словно в замедленной съёмке Кагура видит, как Шинске усмехается и плавными движениями обхватывает её за талию, притягивая к себе. Сзади её обвивают руки Камуи, который прижимается со спины вплотную. 

— Видишь ли, я так подумал, что хочу всего и сразу, Ка-гу-ра, — жаркий шёпот обжигает ухо и шею, — и, раз уж вы с Шинске так чудесно сплелись в прошлый раз, то почему бы нам всем не стать единым целым? Ты же не против, я знаю.

Кагура дрожит, пока Шинске целует её, а Камуи прикусывает сзади шею, водя руками по животу.

— Я… Н-не…

— Тшш. Не думай, Кагура, — голос Камуи сладким ядом льётся в уши, — смотри на Шинске. Думай, что у него есть ещё одна, магическая пара рук и язык, только и всего. Доверься нам.

Кагура не понимает, почему в присутствии Шинске она снова заводится в одно мгновение.

— Твоя магия точно целительная, а не приворотная? — хрипло шепчет она.

Шинске оскаливается в ответ.

— Быть может, и приворотная. Вот только действует исключительно на наглых рыжих ято.

Воспользовавшись тем, что Кагура в смятении, Камуи легонько толкает Шинске на пол и, подхватив её на руки, словно пушинку, усаживает на него сверху. Кагура нервно ёрзает, чувствуя, как возбуждённый член Шинске пульсирует под её промежностью и вновь заливается краской.

Шинске садится и быстро снимает её кимоно, припадая к затвердевшим соскам по очереди. Кагура резко вдыхает, запрокинув голову, и Камуи пользуется этим, зажимает её голову руками и врывается языком в рот. Он целует её грубо и напористо, не давая вывернуться, пока Шинске прикусывает и зализывает её соски, и Кагура чувствует, что плывёт.

Оторвавшись от губ, Камуи приподнимает её, давая Шинске время избавиться от одежды, и одним движением рвёт её трусики, проводя пальцами по мокрой щёлке. Шинске разворачивается и подползает снизу, после чего Камуи вновь усаживает Кагуру, теперь ему на лицо.

Кагура стонет, чувствуя, как язык Шинске дразнит её, а Камуи, надавив, прижимает её лицом к возбуждённому члену Шинске. Он ласково треплет её по голове, словно намекая, что она взрослая девочка и справится, и сам спускается вниз и принимается жадно вылизывать её задницу. Кагура подвывает, сходя с ума от ощущений, но прилежно сосёт, перекатывает в пальцах яички Шинске. Их голоса и стоны сливаются воедино, разносясь гулким эхом по высоким залам пещеры.

Когда Кагуре кажется, что ещё немного — и её просто разорвёт на части, они отстраняются. Она недовольно хнычет, до финала совсем чуть чуть, но её никто не слушает. Шинске опять разворачивается и укладывает её на себя, плавно скользя членом внутрь. Кагура неосознанно движется ему навстречу, почти не чувствуя, как Камуи толкается в её разлизанную задницу сразу двумя пальцами. Внутри неё кипит лава, она сгорает от ощущений и совершенно не против, когда к размеренным толчкам Шинске присоединяется и Камуи, медленно втискиваясь в неё. 

Они дают ей привыкнуть буквально пару мгновений, прежде чем сорваться в бешеный темп. Два члена таранят её совершенно асинхронно, отчего Кагура кричит в голос, чувствуя, как оргазм буквально вышибает из неё дух. Она сжимается и царапает ногтями ковёр, чувствуя, как внутри всё пульсирует, утыкается лбом в плечо Шинске и подрагивает, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Шинске выходит из неё и становится на колени. Камуи тянет её вверх, подхватывает под локти, выворачивая их назад. Она берёт в рот член так и не кончившего Шинске и сосёт, пока Камуи продолжает трахать её в задницу. Шинске хватает её за растрёпанные волосы и толкается прямо в горло. Кагура чувствует себя бабочкой, насаженной на шпильку, она почти не шевелится, лишь позволяя им делать с ней всё, что заблагорассудится. 

Они кончают одновременно, и Кагура чувствует тёрпкий вкус на языке и теплую влажность в заднице. Они выходят из неё и все трое обессиленно валятся на пол. Шинске подгребает их руками, бормоча что-то про двойное огненное счастье, Камуи молча сплетает его волосы с волосами Кагуры, а Кагура просто лежит и думает, что она снова чувствует себя живой. Угасшее пламя её души разгорелось вновь.

Она знает, что никуда от них теперь не денется.


End file.
